Spellcaster
The spellcaster does the brunt of magic damage to enemy targets. They focus more on the actual damage dealing instead of providing the party with benefits by either buffing allies or debuffing enemies. Oftentimes they do however gain spells to either of the two or even both. There are three basic types of spellcaster the engineer, the divine caster and the arcane caster, one is granted spells by a deity, the other studies in dark, lonely spires. Oftentimes another distinction can be made: the caster that makes and uses a lot of magical items and artifacts and the one that does not. These two distinctions create a simple way to subdivide the spellcaster archetype. -Source: divine- The divine spellcaster has been given this ability by a deity or some similar entity or power. It focuses mainly on spells damaging the enemy forces with holy might and imbuing weapons with these powers. An oftentimes also included skill is the ability to either rebuke or empower undead, depending on alignment of the caster. Examples: cleric/druid (Dungeons & Dragons), paladin (World of Warcraft/Diablo II) -Source: arcane- The arcane spellcaster is one who has devoted at least part of his life to studying the arcane arts, however some claim an innate ability to cast spells due to some esotrical lineage or similar source. They are mostly known for carrying around spellbooks, ancient tomes and perhaps a few selfmade scrolls and magic items. They at least seem to be more inclined to make items more permanently imbued with magical abilities, than merely blessing them. Examples: sorcerer (Dungeons & Dragons), mage (World of Warcraft), sorceress (Diablo II) -Source: engineer- The engineer is a bit of an outcast in the spellcasting archetype and not many would consider him as such, however his spell-like abilities and gadgets basically serve the same sort of purpose as any regular spellcaster's. One of the drawbacks of being an engineer is that a lot of the items that you use in battle are used up and can not be recovered unless you make them again. However, the actual result of using these items in battle should not be underestimated. As the name implies they are also very adapt at making new magical items with a more permanent effect. Example: artificer (Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron), Cid (Final Fantasy IV), Maya (Septerra Core) -Creation- Though not so much a subdivision of the spellcaster as a choice on the part of whoever controls them, the creation of magic items is a thing to consider when having a spellcaster. There are some major gains and some major losses from making these, yet usually the gains will outweigh the losses. The number one reason to make magic items, such as for instane staves, is that you will now have a spell or spell-like ability ready to go on the fly, without having to prepare it or spend MP. Another reason is to actually own items that permanently have an effect on them, for instance flaming swords. The major drawback of magic item creation is the time consumed in more traditional P&P RPG's and the material cost involved in just about any RPG. Some RPG's offer a solution such as rune mages (Dungeons & Dragons: Forgotten Realms), artificers (Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron), clerics (Dungeons & Dragons) and Cid's Upgrade ability (Final Fantasy IV) at a reduced price (if any at all), minimum spell or MP input, but with temporary effects. Category:Terminology